


Not Built to Last

by RandomK



Series: Nightlock [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Character Death, Gen, Nightlock - Freeform, POV Third Person, Starvation, Suicide, hunger, she ate the berries on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomK/pseuds/RandomK
Summary: Foxface does not make mistakes. Her actions are intentional
Series: Nightlock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Not Built to Last

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old work, and I am not quite uploading it on the day I intended to, but I am slowly bringing some fic's from ff net to here.

She wasn't cut out for this.

She was a fifteen year old girl who used to weigh one hundred and fifteen pounds. Not meant for long term survival with little food. She had a hard enough time getting things to eat when she was at home. She was a thief , on the street, had no loving family to make sure she was feed. Nothing to go back to.

She was used to these conditions, used this strategy to get through her life. Survival instincts. Sometimes she wonders if she should have made an alliance with someone strong. Thresh or maybe Katniss. But she survived fine back home, without anyone to help her. She can survive this. Besides she does not trust other people, never trusted other people. Only her dog, who was good for distractions. Until he got shot by a peacekeeper one day. Another person would have ruined her strategy anyway.

She was starving. She was very familiar with this sensation, but usually she had found the salvation of food before it had gotten horrifying. This was beyond anything she had ever felt. It was a pain that she felt would never go away, it felt like her stomach was eating itself. It probably was eating its self along with her arms, legs , boobs, everything. She was beyond weak with hunger, beyond dizzy with it. It was a struggle to move, much less pay close attention.

She likes her facts. And it was a fact she wouldn't make it to the end. The Capitol liked the end to be a dramatic moment, a big fight, not a starvation. The remaining tributes would be drawn together and she would be slaughtered. She couldn't fight. She wasn't a fighter at the best of times, and now was not a good time. Katniss would snipe her, Cato would behead her, even Peeta would stick a knife in her to win. There was no reason to go home. She had none. She just wanted to survive. The odds of that were not looking good.

She saw a pile of berries. She didn't think just grabbed a small handful and retreated. She stuffed them in her mouth and stopped. Her brain caught up to her actions. The berries were nightlock. They would kill her if she bit down. They were a fast acting poison.

"Death has no dignity" her mentor had told her, "The most you can hope for is for it to be short and painless." Starving was both a slow and painful way to go. Even if she managed to outlast the other tributes, a plan so unlikely she didn't even consider it, going back she would just be tribute 64, possibly a mentor. She still wouldn't have a future. Here was fast ,painless and probably as dignified as she could get.

So she bit down on the berries. Not long after, a cannon sounded out.


End file.
